charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P.J. Halliwell
Prue Halliwell II (born 2007) is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, a witch and Coop, a cupid. She is seen multiple times in Season 7, in Phoebe's vision of Utopia, and when Phoebe, has an astral premonition into the future, in Hulkus Pulkus, as well as when Phoebe is trapped in her dreamworld in The Jung and the Restless. She is obviously named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Her name is given in the first issue of the Charmed ''comic books; ''Charmed Lives; it was unrevealed in the television series. Powers and Abilities Aside from the basic powers of a witch such as spell casting, potion making and scrying, Prue possesses the powers of beaming and sensing which she inherited from her father, Coop. Beaming Beaming is a Cupid's ability to teleport from one place to another. A bright reddish, pinkish aura glows from the place of their heart, making her rise while she fades away. Prue teleports her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempts to leave for work. Since she used this power to teleport Phoebe, it is possible that she can use it as a mixture of beaming and telekinesis; much like half-Whitelighters' telekinetic orbing; a power mixture of orbing and telekinesis. Sensing Sensing is ability to locate and find Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. Prue as the power of sensing which she demonstrated when she used it to sense and beam Phoebe back to the house. Notes * In the Charmed comic books her named is revealed to be Prue Halliwell. * She is born somewhere in 2007, one year after her parents got married. * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug" * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Prue is the only known being with Cupid powers who does not need a ring to use her power. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prue (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making the Twins older than Prue, although Prue came into her powers faster. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid hybrid shown on the series. * She is half witch and half Cupid, as well as her sisters. PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|Prue Halliwell in Phoebe's Utopia premonition Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters on The Jung and the Restless Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, "Ladybug." Prudence_Comic.jpg|Prue in comic form Appearances Prue Halliwell appeared in a total of 5''' episodes and '''2 issues throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Witchness Protection :Ordinary Witches ;Season 8 :Hulkus Pulkus :The Jung and the Restless :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca See also * Phoebe Halliwell * Coop * Prudence's Sisters Category:Characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Babies Category:Comic Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1